hanifa_pintofandomcom-20200213-history
Lesson 2: Understanding the Basic Concept in ICT
In this article you can learn about different parts of a computer, as well as some of the key concepts of Information and Communication Technology (ICT), such as those relating to networks and security: * Understand what hardware is, know about factors that affect computer performance and know about the peripheral devices. * Understand what software is and give examples of common applications software and operating system software. * Understand what Information and Communication Technology (ICT) is and give examples of its practical applications in everyday life. * Understand health and safety and environmental issues in relation to using computers. * Recognize the important security issues associated with using computers. * Recognize the important legal issues in relation to copyright and data protection associated with using computers. INTRODUCTION The emergence of ICT is one of the wonderful gifts of modern science and technology which has brought tremendous changes in library and information science. Application of information and communication technology (ICT) to library and information work has revolutionized the traditional concept of libraries from a Storehouse of books to an intellectual information center connoting the concept of an electronic library. It has opened up a new chapter in library communication and facilitated global access to information crossing the geographical limitations. ICT is being increasingly used in library and information services for acquisition, processing, and dissemination of information. Libraries have been using ICT based services to satisfy the diverse information needs of the users. The use of ICT has become increasingly important in special libraries as it is switching over to ICT based resources and services at an accelerated pace. The use of computers for library operation avoids respectively jobs and saves a considerable amount of time, resources and labor. It also speeds up technical processing and information services. Technology refers to methods, systems, and devices which are the result of scientific knowledge being used for practical purposes. ICT literacy is using digital technology, communications tools, and/or networks to access, manage, integrate, evaluate, and create information in order to function in a knowledge society. Educational technology is the use of both physical hardware, software, and educational theoretic to facilitate learning and improving performance by creating, using, and managing appropriate technological processes and resources. Digital technology enables immense amounts of information to be compressed on small storage devices that can be easily preserved and transported. Digitization also quickens data transmission speeds. Digital technology has transformed how people communicate, learn, and work. Digital tools are programs, websites or online resources that can make tasks easier to complete. A lot of these can be accessed in web browsers without needing to be downloaded, and you can access them both at home and in work. On-line digital tools and apps use n Internet connection to access the information needed. A common examole is Skype. It is a telecommunication application software product that specializes in providing video chat and voice calls between computers, tablets, mobile devices via internet and to regular telephones. Off-line digital tools and apps can still be even if there is no internet access. Among these are Canary Learning, Pocket, Evertone, ibooks, KA LITE (Gadupa, Prinyaka, 2017) downloaded in edtech review (July 03, 2017). Instructional technology is the branch of education concerned with the scientific study of instructional design and development. The main purpose of instructional designers is to create engaging, effective learning experiences. Software, in its most general sense, is a set of instructions or programs instructing a computer to do specific tasks. Software is a generic term used to describe computer programs. Scripts, applications, programs and a set of instructions are all terms often used to describe software. Multimedia is content that uses a combination of different content forms such as text, audio, images, animations, video and interactive content. Internet is the computer network which allows computer users to connect with computers all over the world, and which carries email. World Wide Web is a computer system which links documents and pictures into a database that is stored in computers in many different parts of the world and that people everywhere can use. The abbreviations WWW and the Web are often used. Web access is the ability of the learner to access the internet at any point during the lesson in order to take advantage of the array of available education resources. WebQuest is an inquiry-oriented lesson format in which most or all the information that learners work with comes from the web. These can be created using various programs, including a simple word processing document that includes links to websites. Productivity tools refer to any type of software associated with computers and related technologies that can be used as tools for personal, professional or classroom productivity. Examples: Microsoft Office, Apple works - word processing, grade and record keeping, web page production, presentation (KFIT-Unesco 2016) Technology Tool is an instrument used for doing work. It can be anything that help you accomplish your goal with the use of technology. These technology tools can be classified as: a) Data/Calculation tools. Examples: Spreadsheets, Excels, Sketchpads, probability constructor. b) Design tools. These are used to make models and designs, creating and building. Included here are Family Tree Maker, GollyGee, and Crazy Machines among others. c) Discussion tools. There are 4 different approaches that utilize discussion and interaction in the Internet. These are threaded discussion forum, Blogging Live chat and Video Teleconferencing, Netiquette and Safety on the Net. d) Email tools. Emails are great communication tools for sending messages, photographs, videos and other files. It allows you to reach out to others around the world. Examples are google mail, Ymail, Yahoo mail and many more. e) Handheld devices. Handheld devices have become popular among learners. These include Personal Digital Assistants, global positioning system, (GPS) and geographic information system (GIS) in the classroom, portable electronic keyboards, Digital Cameras, Mobile phones, Palms, Handheld computers. Webquest is an electronic, digital or physical tool that can expand the human ability for performing tasks or generating products. Blog is regularly updated website or web page, typically one run by an individual or small group, that is written in an informal or conversational style. Wiki a website that allows collaborative editing of its content and structure by its users. Flipped classroom is an instructional strategy and a type of blended learning that reverses the traditional learning environment by delivering instructional content, often online, outside of the classroom. It moves activities, including those that may have traditionally been considered homework, into the classroom. Podcast is a digital audio file made available on the Internet for downloading to a computer or mobile device, typically available as a series, new installments of which can be received by subscribers automatically. Google Apps for Education (GAFE) is a core suite of productivity applications that Google offers to schools and educational institutions for FREE. ... All of these applications exists completely online (or in the cloud), meaning that all creations can be accessed from any device with an Internet connection. Vlog is a personal website or social media account where a person regularly posts short videos. vlog is a set of videos that someone regularly posts on the internet in which they record their thoughts or experiences or talk about a subject. A vlog can be topical and timeless, instructional and entertaining. Facebook is a popular free social networking website that allows registered users to create profiles, upload photos and video, send messages and keep in touch with friends, family and colleagues. VOIP (voice over IP) is the transmission of voice and multimedia content over Internet Protocol (IP) networks. It is also a technology used for delivering different kinds of data from a source to a destination using IP. References: Book: Technology for Teaching 1 Authors: Purita P. Bilbao, EdD, Ma. Asuncion Chrisatine V. Dequilla, PhD, Daisy A. Rosano, PhD, Helen B. Boholano, LIB, EdD. Images: google search